Aida Mana (DDK! PC)
is the leader of the team in Doki Doki Kiss! Pretty Cure. Mana is a girl who always wants to be involved in everything and is always eager to help others. Her Pretty Cure form is and her catchphrase is . Appearance Mana has short, magenta, hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow which has her Cure Lovead on it. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink & white, violet knee-high socks and white & pink colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blonde, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind it. She wears two pink heart-shaped earrings and white & pink colored accessories in her hair, also in heart shape, similar to Cure Passion, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts on them and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white (and with a little light blue) colored dress with a magenta heart on her chest and a rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Mana is a third year student at Oogai First Middle School and is the retired Student Council President. She is bright and energetic and always wants to help others but is told by her friends to maybe take a step back and let those people who need help, figure out their problems their selves. She is very sporty, making her very fast in going to help others but is very bad at being quiet while at it. After being asked why she is always helping others, Mana decided to try something else, which is singing. She is very good at persuading Makoto to let her be an idol and is always practicing her singing. Sh is a very open and tolerant person and easily makes friends. History Cure Heart again Relationships Hishikawa Alice - Rikka is one of Mana's childhood friends. Yotsuba Alice - An elementary school-time classmate and another childhood friend of Mana. Kenzaki Makoto - Mana is a big fan of Makoto, as well as one of her Pretty Cure partners. She decides to make a duo idol unit with Makoto. Sharuru - Sharuru is a rabbit-like fairy mascot and Mana's transformation partner. Aida Kentaro and Aida Ayumi - Mana's parents who own a restaurant called, "The Pig's Tail". Aguri Madoka - Both met during the festival, Aguri encouraged her to stand up in order to save Regina from her father and his servant. Cure Heart ""Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!" みなぎる愛！キュアハート！ Minagiru ai! Kyua Hāto! Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Doki Doki Kiss! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Doki Doki Kiss! Pretty Cure Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Characters Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Category:Doki Doki Ai! Pretty Cure Category:Motto! Doki Doki Pretty Cure Category:User:Ichigo-tan